


Saved Us

by Troubledtea



Series: Understandings [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie needs a hug, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, abuse mention, body issues, maybe a hint of eddie/venom/dan/anne, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: The second part to Understanding. Eddie comes out to two of the most important people their life.





	Saved Us

One month, and Eddie still wasn’t sure how to feel. It was freeing being open with Venom, and he couldn’t help and he felt happy. The fear was still there, the lingering pain of all those years of abuse from his father, and the painful lessons that were drilled in to his head still lingered. They would for as long as he lived that Eddie was sure of. Now with Venom knowing, well he had always known, but with Eddie admitting it, it felt easier. At work he was still Eddie Brock, straight and male just like his father beat in to him.  
  
With Venom she was still Eddie but she was happy. She could do things she had always wanted to do. Little things that she could do that made her feel more like her real self. She pierced her ears. It wasn’t uncommon for guys to have them pierced as well so no one said anything about it. She was clean shaven, and most people thought it was because she was tying to be professional, so another thing she could hide behind. Venom made sure the hair didn’t come back. Just small things, little things that Eddie couldn’t have done by herself.    
  
Walking in the door to their now nice little house Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. Freedom.  
  
” **Eddie, you want to watch movies? And we can eat popcorn and chocolate for dinner. Or we can find bad guys and eat them. Hungry love!** ” Venom said as he appeared behind Eddie and helped her out of her jacket and shoes.  
  
”You are always hungry, but I think ill order in tonight, pizza sound good to you?”  
  
” **Anchovies! And BACON LOTS OF BACON!… If you put pineapples on it again we will never talk to you again.** ” Venom threatened but all Eddie did was kiss him.  
  
One phone call and 2 pizzas later they both sat happily watching Game of Thrones. Eddie liked the story and Venom liked the people getting dead, and they both liked Theon. Eddie was about to start the next episode when she felt Venom warp around her nibbling his way up to her neck. “Eddie… so pretty we want you.” And like that the show was forgotten.  
  
___  
  
Venom woke Eddie up early the next morning they didn’t have anywhere to go. Their big scoop was done and the bad guys had gone to jail it was time to relax. Well it would have been but Venom was to excited to sleep any longer. “ **Up Eddie! I have something for you!** ”  
  
Eddie groaned as she slowly woke up. It was just first light and not even 6 yet. “Love what iss it you kept me up all last night I’m sleeeepppyy.”  
  
” **We know Eddie BUT UP!**!” Groaning again and deciding not to fight it she got up and stretched a little. Seeing her computer open and running made her smile a little, looks like Venom spent the night on youtube again.  
  
”Ok love what is it?” Eddie could feel the excitement rolling off of Venom.  
  
” **We have been learning and trying to know all the things we can to make you happy. So shut your eyes.** ” Venom said and Eddie felt a wave of love for her boyfriend wash over her. She shut her eyes and she felt Venom cover her moving and twisting like he did when he make her coat scarf only this time when she opened her eyes and looked in to the mirror it…  
  
” **Don’t like Eddie? We can make a different one more colors?** ” Suddenly Venom felt nervous.  
  
Eddie looked at the pretty black and sliver dress she was now wearing. It was a nice casual long sleeved and perfect… if she hadn’t been the one wearing it. She was to masculine…to.  
  
” **Pretty Eddie. We can help you look more, like female? We have a hard time telling the difference but hormones are different we can change those. Maybe Anne or Dan-”**  
  
”NO!… no V, I… this is very nice of you. You make a lovely dress but…” She looked away from the mirror she didn’t like how she looked even if the dress was nice. Venom was trying and that’s what mattered to Eddie.  
  
” **We spent time trying to learn all we could so you could have pretty things too… We want our Eddie happy. How can we help you love?** ” The room was quiet as Venom wrapped his arms around Eddie and held her to him.  
  
”I don’t know, go back in time and make sure I was born a girl?” She leaned in to Venom and sighed.  
  
” **Eddie you ARE a girl, I live in your head, and I was in Anne’s head… The same. I can’t go back in time and fix what isn’t wrong with you.”** Venom said and a small choked sob escaped her lips. “ **We will make your body fit your mind as best we can… Eddie talk to Anne and Dan they can help. WILL help, or we will eat them.** ” Venom holds Eddie until the late afternoon. They sleep and relax and Venom does his best with Eddie’s anxiety.  
  
____  
  
Anne looked back and forth between Eddie and Venom. Venom was curled around Eddie like a snake and Eddie wouldn’t look at her. How had she missed this? How has she miss the hurt and pain of someone she used to love? Someone she planned on marrying. She could almost feel the fear rolling off of hi- her. Her. Eddie was a woman and the fact that she had spent her whole life hiding it made her want to cry. Anne almost felt a ping of jealousy over the fact that it was Venom who was helping Eddie the most. Then again it didn’t take being a lawyer to figure out that they loved each other, she let the twinge of Jealousy pass she had Dan. They could both be there for Eddie.  
  
”Do you still want me to call you Eddie?” She asked softly and reached out and took his hand. She saw the way Eddie almost flinched and how vulnerable she looked. She was scared and Anne couldn’t blame her, but that fear didn’t belong with her or Dan. They would still care about Eddie, still be her friend. Help her.  
  
”I don’t know, I don’t know about anything anymore… You know what I shouldn’t have said anything I had better get back home.” Eddie was up and off of the couch in an instant but so was Anne. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Eddie and pulled him in to a hug. The flinch was something she knew would happen. It was heartbreaking to see the old hurt Eddie back, the pain and fear in her eyes was something she hadn’t seen since highschool when Eddie’s father was alive.  
  
”It’s ok Eddie, you still have us. You have me and Dan, and you have Venom. No one thinks less of you, no one is going to leave you over this,” Anne said and Eddie dropped her head to rest on her shoulder as Venom wrapped around the both of them.  
  
” **She’s right we are a family, you taught me was a family was Eddie. It's a good thing, and we have one, no matter what you change,”** Venom said nuzzling the side of Eddie’s face. Dan who had been quiet taking it all in, stood up from his stop and joined in the little group hug.  
  
”Anne is right Eddie, you are still the same you, no matter how you look like on the outside. I have no problem with Trans people you are safe with us and in our house.” Dan felt Venom wrap around him too as Eddie clung to them for dear life. Its Anne who pulls all four of them back down to the couch as they whisper words of comfort to Eddie.  
  
Eddie at that moment had never felt so much love form so many people. This was because of Venom, the one thing that had been eating her alive, Venom saver her from it. Or rather saved her from the fear of being out, and saved her from loneliness.  
  
’ _ **Saved us too Eddie. Gave us home and a family. Saved us too.**_ ’ Venom thought at Eddie and sent as much love as she could to her.  
  
It was Dan who broke pulled away first but only a little, “I know this great Chinese takeout place, Eddie why don’t the two of you stay for dinner? My treat.”  
  
” **YES Eddie we should stay we are hungry!** ” Venom said licking a few stay tears from Eddie’s cheek.

 

“... Yeah that sounds nice.” She said and she felt Anne’s hug tighten around her.  
  
Eddie smiled at both Anne and Dan, and for the first time since she started having these feelings, she felt accepted and wanted. This time the tears were happy ones.  


End file.
